Three Piece
by Yaminisa
Summary: Cette fanfic est bassé sur trois OC (qui sont en fait moi et deux de mes amies) pour le résumé c'est dur a expliquer (je trouverais mieux plus tard) Pairing: AcexOc, LuffyxOc et SanjixOc !
1. Prologue

**Ceci n'est qu'un prologue les autres seront probablement plus long!**

-Palais royal-

-Chambre de la princesse-

Une femme se trouvait devant la fenêtre regardant dehors avec intérêt. Ces cheveux bruns lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, le piercing dans son nez était la seule forme de rébellion apparente qu'elle avait peut avoir. Derrière elle se trouvait un homme. Grand avec des cheveux blonds long pour un homme (en gros, Ren d'Uta-no prince-sama) il était d'une grande beauté cependant, son regard se fessait froid et distant.

-Renji, est-ce que je peux sortir? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous savez my lady quel sera la réaction de votre père si il apprend que vous fuguez, encore, dit-il ayant fermé la porte avant d'abordé le sujet.

-J'ai besoin de liberté, elle ouvrit une porte secret derrière le portrait familiale.

~.~.~

-Ville d'Anyaticoutc-

-Quais-

Une jeune femme marchait sur le quai du fond gauche cherchant visiblement quelle que chose. Repoussant une mèche de cheveux courts, noirs et frisé d'une main bronzé, ses yeux furent attirés par un détail.

-Impossible, lui, ici! S'il savait, Law, il…

~.~.~

-Forêt d'Enyagura-

Une femme manœuvrait avec aisance dans la forêt malgré les racines sortant et le marécage boueux sensé la ralentir. En sueur, elle regarda pardessus son épaule, effrayer parce qu'elle vu elle accéléra sa course déjà effréné. Derrière elle l'aurore orangé des torches, nécessaire au villagois pour voir dans la forêt, se rapprochait. Elle se glissa au travers des racines d'un arbre géant, arrivant dans un espace passablement grand pour sous un arbre. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait un feu était allumé et quelle qu'un dont elle ne pouvait voire le visage dormait.

-Où elle est?

-C'est assez, c'est de sa faute si autant de pirates vient sur notre île, il est temps de s'en débarrasser définitivement.

Elle se cacha derrière une racine pour échapper à la vue des villagois, mais qu'elle puise les voire, priant intérieurement pour que l'endormit le reste. Les villagois allaient s'éloigner quand une paire de bras entoura la jeune femme la fessant échapper un petit cri de surpris de ses lèvres. Plaquant ses mains sur ses lèvres, ils attendirent dans l'ombre totale que les poursuivants rebroussent chemin.

- Alors qui es-tu et que faisaient-ils à tes trousses?

**Pour le moment c'est ma fanfic qui avance le plus vite( J'ai, quoi, 12 page d'écrit et c'est maintenant que je la post) donc c'est bon signe. J'espère que vous avez aimé! **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Cette fois-ci deux chapitre au lieu d'un. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Quai-

Une figure rapide et agile avançait surement, sautant de quais en quais. Elle se stoppa seulement 5 minutes après devant une petite barque au dernier quai. Elle promena un regard confus autour d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bout de papier, coincé dans un cordage, attire son attention. Prenant le papier dans l'une de ses mains elle commença à lire :

_Cher Hisoka,_

-Pour une fois, il est poli, sa s'annonce bien! Dit-elle à haute voix, reprenant sa lecture ensuite.

_Arrange-toi seule, avec amour, Law._

Faceplam.

-My lady, je ne crois pas que ce sois une bonne idée de s'approcher d'un bateau pirate, qui plus est, celui du chapeau de paille sans escorte.

-Mais, mais, Renji-kun…

-Il est où le blond aux yeux bleus, demanda-t-il avec une expression blasé.

-Je suis si prévisible? Peu importe, mission filature!

-Bon, on va faire le ravitaillement puisque nous n'avons qu'une semaine avant que le log pose sois rechargé, mais sa nous laissez du temps libre. Donc, Sanji-kun pourrais-tu surveiller Luffy?

-Oui, Nami-swan!

-Parfait, Robin veux-tu venir avec moi faire le tour de l'île pour mes cartes.

-Bien sûr, Navigatrice-san.

-Rahh! M'arranger seule! Sue une barque, au travers d'une mer de monstres, est-tu sérieux, Grand frère !?

Donnant un coup de pied sur la barque de frustration, elle continua à crier contre son frère malgré les gens qui la regardait.

-Sanji, j'ai faim!

-T'as mangé il y a une heure, estomac sur patte caoutchouteux.

_Caoutchouteux…Luffy… Le chapeau de paille!_ Réalisa Hisoka. Elle chercha des yeux un endroit pour se cacher, ne trouvant rien elle décida à se couché dans la barque dont les rebords était assez haut. Cependant, quand elle allait rentrer dans le rafiau, son pied accrocha le rebord la fessant trébuché.

-À l'aide, cria-t-elle sans même s'en apercevoir.

Quelqu'un sauta pour venir la sauver, mais elle tomba à l'eau derrière Hisoka puisque celle-ci avait arrêté de tomber en raison des bras caoutchouteux autour de sa taille.

-Elle ne peut pas nager, cria Renji trop loin pour pouvoir sauver la brune à temps.

Sanji sauta à l'eau, remonta quelques minutes après avec Rosalya.

-Forêt d'Enyagura-

-Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, on se présente avant!

L'inconnu fit un mouvement vers l'ancien feu et celui-ci se ralluma, permettant de voir son visage. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs ondulé couvrait un peu ses yeux tout aussi noirs, sous ceux-ci se trouvait des taches de rousseur. Coiffé d'un chapeau orange avec deux smiley, un cordon rouge pour le retenir se finissait par un médaillon orange sur lequel était incrusté un crane et qui pendait au niveau de son torse. Il souriait suite à sa réponse.

-Portgas D. Ace et toi?

Il tendit la main en signe d'amitié et elle l'examina encore une fois. _Quand on regard bien, il est vraiment beau, les taches de rousseurs le rajeuni et lui donne un côté mignon._

-Quand on nous demande quelque chose, on répond, dit-il.

-Shiroakuma Tsumi

On se sert la main, il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire.


	3. Chapitre 2

-Ville D'Anyaticoutc-

-Quais-

-Hé marimo! Réveille dit le cuistot.

Quand celui-ci allait le frapper, sa jambe s'abattit sur l'un de ses sabres. Luffy appela tout le monde pour une réunion dans la cuisine.

-Bon voici Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Franky et Brook.

Il pointa chaque membre de l'équipage tour à tour. Le squelette s'approcha d'eux en premier.

-Mesdames, auriez-vous la amabilité de me montre votre culotte?

Trois couteaux passa à côté de son crâne et se ficha dans le mur, le laissant muet.

-Je ne vous permettriez pas de parler ainsi à My Lady, déclarant Renji sèchement.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel tout le monde resta immobile et fixaient les couteaux planté dans le bois.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Hisoka, avait-elle déclaré pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-J'imagine que je vais faire les présentations. Je suis Renji et voici dame Rosalya Miverail.

-Je possède le fruit du félinidé, intervenait la princesse, il me permet de me transformer en tout les félins que je veux. J'ai une question : est-ce que votre équipage recrute?

Renji regarda rapidement la montre qu'il possédait puis la claqua prestement. Il prit soudainement le bras de la princesse et la tira du mieux qu'il pouvait en dehors de la cuisine en disant, malgré ses protestations :

Princesse, nous avons dépassé l'heure. Votre père avait demandé à ce que vous soyez présente pour le diner. C'est une réunion importante.

-Forêt d'Enyagura-

-Quelle forêt lugubre, tout dans cette forêt semble malade ou mort à l'exception des arbres géants, Nami dit tandis qu'une des mains de Robin l'aidait à descendre de la racine de l'arbre géant sur laquelle elle avait dû monter.

-Selon la légende, un dragon vit sur cette île et cette forêt était son sanctuaire, mais vint le moment ou les humains s'installèrent sur l'île. Au début, les humains furent gentils avec lui, mais en fait il l'utilisait comme protecteur jusqu'à ce que le gouvernement mette l'île sous leur protection. À ce moment, les habitants poussèrent la dragon à vivre reclus sous menace de tuer la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : Aya Shiroakuma. Le dragon obéi, mais ils la tuèrent tout de même sous prétexte que celle-ci pouvait contrôler le dragon et le forcé à annihiler le village entier. Malgré que le dragon fût fou de rage il ne fit rien puisqu'il ne voulait pas déshonoré Aya qu'il lui avait appris l'importance de la vie. Son cœur, comme cette, dépérit sauf les arbres géants qui, a ce que l'on dit, représenterait tout les moments heureux qu'il a vécu avec Aya. Il parait qu'il vit encore, en montagnes, dans le palais que les premiers habitants lui avait construit comme maison et qu'il irait de temps à autre dans la forêt, raconta l'archéologue à la navigatrice.

-Donc, ça veut dire qu'il y a un dragon qui se promène en liberté dans la forêt, le regard de la rousse se posa sur tous les endroits d'où provenait un bruit pour finalement s'arrêter sur les racines du grand arbre d'où s'échappait le crépitement d'un feu.

-Peut-être même un dragon cracheur de flammes, couina-t-elle, terroriser.

-Probablement, mais navigatrice-san aurait-tu oublié que les légende disent aussi que les dragons sont attiré par l'or.

Regonfler à bloc à l'idée d'un trésor si prêt et les yeux en forme de Berry, Robin et elle se risquèrent à regarder au travers des racines.

Rassurées de ne pas tomber nez à museau avec un dragon furieux et déçu pour une de ne pas avoir trouver de trésor elles furent toutes de même surprise par ce qu'elles découvrîtes (oui, même Robin) Elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elles trouvent…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Pas la suite avec Tsumi mais les deux autres oui!**

* * *

-Salle du trône-

Sur le trône était assis le roi. Autrefois, il avait été bon et généreux, mais maintenant il n'était qu'un vieil homme grisonnant, avide et froid qui ne pensait plus à son peuple ,mais à lui. Il n'avait plus le cœur d'un roi seulement la couronne. À ses côtés aurait dû ce trouver sa femme si elle n'aurais pas été emporter par la maladie. Elle avait été une femme aussi belle qu'intelligente, mais son seule défaut était qu'elle était trop influençable par sa fille.

Sur le bout du tapis, au centre parfaitement, se trouvait Rosalya. Ces cheveux libres descendait en cascade. Sa robe, comme la pièce était somptueuse et richement décoré. C'était une robe noir avec des motifs de fleurs blanches sur les quelles on avait saupoudré de la poussière d'argent. Aussi, un fil doré entourait du bras droit au gauche en passant par le cou. Ces talons hauts de cristal était sertie d'émeraude et de saphirs.

-Rosalya, dit le souverain, tu as maintenant 18 ans. Tu sais ce que cela signifie? J'ai choisi pour toi qui tu épousera, ce sera Inozka! Leur pays et le notre ont quelques tensions alors le mariage de ma fille unique serait un bon gage d'amitié.

-Et si je ne veux pas? Et si j'aurais rencontre quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimerais? Et si je ne voulais pas épousé ce vieil homme de 40 ans pervers? s'écria la princesse.

-Et tu vas faire quoi? Partir? Tout le monde sait que nous, famille royale, ne pouvons partir que sous trois conditions.

Elle tourna les talons et détala avant que son père puise enfoncer le couteau dans son cœur, le tourner dans la plaie et versé du sel dessus.

-Chambre de la princesse-

Elle était assis sur son lit, les jambes replier contre sa poitrine et les bras qui les entouraient. Dans ses mains se trouvait une statuette de dragon en onyx noir, debout sur ses pattes arrières, tenant un bouclier dans sa gueule. Sur le bouclier était dessiner les armoiries royales.

-La troisième solution et la seul possible est de partir accompagné du protecteur, murmura-t-elle, le convaincre de m'accompagné jusqu'à se que je sorte du champ de l'île, mais pour ça il faut que je le trouve.

Elle déposa la tête sur ses genoux se rendant compte de l'énormité de la tâche. D'abord, trouver un dragon qui ne veut pas être trouvé. Ensuite, le convaincre de venir avec elle malgré se que les humains lui ont fait. Petit problème, il déteste les humains, mesure on ne sait combien de mètre, mais on ne le trouve pas puis finalement C'EST UN DRAGON!

-_My lady,_ je crois que j'ai une piste, Renji entra avec un plateau, une théière et deux tasse.

Il versa le thé dans les tasses et en donna une à Rosalya.

-l existe un village de l'autre côté de la forêt d'Enyagura, évidement l'accès vous a toujours été interdit car elle est extrêmement dangereuse et aucun raison ne vous motivais à enfreindre cette règle. Là-bas il existe une femme rejeté par les siens. On l'accuse de tout les malheurs et même de sorcellerie. Peut-être ait-elle quelle que chose sur la location du dragon.

-Renji, comment sais-tu tout cela?

-Parce que je suis votre majordome évidement! Je me dois d'avoir une solution à tout vos désir et de pouvoir les accomplir, dans la limite du possible.

-La limite du possible? Demanda-t-elle à moitié.

-Je ne vole pas, je ne guéri pas les aveugle et surtout je ne fait pas de spectacle de magie!

-Thousand Sunny-

L'équipage du chapeau de paille moins deux, plus une invitée étaient assis à table après le repas.

-Donc, ton frère t'a laisse ici, toute seule, avec une simple barque et une note disant de s'arranger, résuma Usopp tandis que quelqu'un rajouta : en plus il y avait un trou dans la barque.

-Oï, sencho, j'ai remarquer sur les quais (pendant qu'il se promenait *tousse* perdu *tousse**tousse) qu'il y avait un bateau qui ressemblait a celui de Ace, fit remarqué Zoro.

-Quoi! Ace est ici? Demanda Luffy tandis qu,il partait déjà.

-Bravo, tête de cactus, sa fait trois heure que l'ont est sur le bateau et c'est là que tu le dit.

Pendant qu'une énième bagarre éclata entre les deux, Usopp et chopper expliquait à Franky, Brook et Hisoka qui était Ace.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, sa fait longtemps que Nami et Robin sont parties. Si sa se trouve elles se sont fait attaquer par un monstre ou kidnapper ou… Paniqua Usopp.

-Elles sont vraiment si faible que ça, demanda Hisoka.

Il eu un petit silence pour accueillir sa question. On répondit par un : non, elles sont fortes, c'est Usopp qui c'en fait pour rien. Cependant on décida tout de même d'aller voir tout de même.

* * *

**ET ON PART A L'AVENTURE dans le prochain chapitre!**

**Je vais essayer de faire un quiz sur mon compte voir laquelle entre Hisoka, Rosalya ou Tsumi est la plus aimé! C'était une idée de Rosa-Chan mais on les a pas tant vues (surtout se battre qui d'habitue est ce qui fait que j'aime quelqu'un dans un anime), mais le caractère aussi compte! BYE BYE TOUT LE MONDE!**


End file.
